kurahkstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Taste of Blood
Taste of Blood is a simple Batch game in development by Seven Squared, Kurahk Studios ' game development subsidary. History Taste of Blood began development in 2012, around the fall/winter. It is currently on version Alpha 0.9.1. Gameplay Gameplay consists of making a character, buying items, discovering easter eggs, earning achievements, completing boss areas, upgrading weapons and armor, and leveling him/her up through fighting enemies. The game has no graphics, as it is a Bacth game, so the players must rely on their imaginations. Seven Squared has expressed its desire to make a non-Batch version of the game, but no such plans have been announced yet. Story Taste of Blood's storyline goes hand in hand with Kurahk Studios's upcoming Minecraft animation series Corruption. The current story goes, as quoted directly from the game: "Sometimes, I like to stop fighting the Corruption and remenince on how this all started... The year was 2109. We had just started a trade route with Namine, homeworld of the Waspcaela. 'Things went well up until about February 15, 2110. 'What happened on that date, you might ask? Hell was arisen to Namine, and the galaxy. Well, not literal hell. The Waspcaela were expirmenting with their planet's core, and built a device to harness power from it. 'This device, this pylon, originally had good intentions: '' ''Make Namine a self-sustaining planet that could power itself for millenia to come. 'Unfortunately, that was not the case. The pylon instead had sparked an invasion. This was no regular invasion with regular species. They had awoken the Corruption: a previously unknown force whose only known purpose is to indoctrinate all life into its hiveminded grasp. 'The Corruption invaded, falling from the sky, taking out armies, damaging the landscape, cities, killing thousands, and infecting even more. The infected became a part of the Corruption, simply joining their onslaught. To this day, no-one knows how the pylon drew them to Namine; only that it did. 'The only lesson the survivors can take from this with their broken planet and dead loved ones is this: Never, NEVER try to harness the power of the core of your planet. Not that the lesson would matter now anyways, but I digress... I was a part of Terran Trade Comission freighter #644365. We were intercepted by Corruption Emergence Vessels decending to Namine. 'We tried to escape at that point, but one of them collided with our hull and caused a breach, ejecting its Corruption passengers into our ship. Fighting them was all but futile. '' ''I stormed my way to the control room and set us for a crash course with Namine, hoping it would kill the Corruption. With the collision course set, a few other survivors and I made our way to the escape pods. When we made it, they were waiting for us. I was lucky enough to fend them off and escape the ship. 'My comrades' fate remains unknown, but I presume them to be dead. I landed outside of Thutria, now barricaded and somewhat fortified by its Waspcaela inhabitants. 'After a brief squabble, they let me join them in their stronghold. And here I wait, in this broken city-stronghold, plotting my escape from this shattered world and its inhabitants...'" Version Updates *Pre-Alpha/Indev *Alpha (Current) *Beta (Planned) *Gamma (?) *Full Release (Planned) *Closed Source (Planned) *Modder's Edition (Planned) Alpha patch notes: *0.9.1: Fixed the glitch where selling a weapon allows the player to retain its weapon power. Fixed the glitch where selling the mythic sword would increase the player's armor strength to 32. Added new intro. *0.9: Fixed a glitch where the text wouldn't clear after beating the Corruption Tower for the first time. *Fixed a glitch where you can level up even after the first time you beat the Corruption Tower. *Fixed a glich where you couldn't buy the diamond sword. +Devmode can now be accessed in MOST areas of the game. +Devmode prompt key changed. Added "back" feaure to some devmode commands. Brought back Options menu. Added a new achievement: Insecticide - Kill ten Waspcaela. Added Item Selling. Added Inventory. Added Item Switching. Added an Easter Egg. Rewrote and added story details. *0.8: Rewrote some of the story to eliminate plot inconsistancies with "Corruption", a Minecraft animation series in the same fictional universe as Taste of Blood. *0.7.2: Fixed the bug where the player could unlock the Patient achievement more than once. *0.7.1: Added a new achievement: Skyscraper. Added the ability to revist completed boss areas *0.7: Added achievements. Added death counter to player statistics. Players can now buy as many health packs as they need (Cap of 20 removed). If you die in the Corruption Tower, your kills are reset to 19 so that you can aqcuire the map again. *0.6.4: Added Developer console. Fixed the bug where the player first had to load the save they wished to delete. *0.6.3: Fixed the dreaded bug where the player could get the map drop more than once. *0.6.2: Various bug fixes. Added an easter egg. *0.6.1: Player now gains 15 gold each time they level up to smooth out the starting process. *0.6: Cleaned up and reworked menus. Improved error detection. *0.5: Trainer now gives you expirience instead of gold to make starting a new game less difficult. *0.4: Player now levels up after completing the Corruption Tower boss area. Fixed a bug where the player's expirience could go negative. *0.3.3: Fixed a bug where the Corruption Tower guardian's health could go negative. *0.3.2: Fixed a bug allowing the player to escape from the Corruption Tower boss area. *0.3.1: Various bug fixes. *0.3: Added the Corruption Tower boss area from the map, integrating the story more into the game. Added the ability to obtain the map story object in the downtown area. Bug: Fighting any enemy from the downtown area can lead to fighting another enemy from the outside area, and vice versa. *0.2.1: Added a "Delete Save" feature to replace broken "Options" feature. Bug: You must first load a save to delete any existing save. *0.2: Added downtown area. Added new monster: Scurrier. Added new monster: Malfunctioning Security Drone. Added new monster: Feral Waspcaela Hunter. Added new monster: Corruption Brute. Various bug fixes. Bug: It is possible to obtain the map drop more than once both before and after reaconing 20 kills. *0.1.2: Various bug fixes. *0.1.1: Fixed a bug with buying multiple health packs at once where the player's gold could go negative. *0.1: Initial Alpha release. Added story info. Added buying multiple health packs at once. Added Patch Notes. Added an Easter Egg. Avalibilty Taste of Blood is currently in a closed alpha phase. When it is updated to beta, it may be an open beta. The game is confirmed to be free, and will either be avalible for download on a future website or possibly even on this wiki. Reception Reception is currently unavalible do to the game's closed alpha status. Trivia *Taste of Blood was developed "mostly out of bordom and for fun.", according to Bioniclemaster1998 /Waspinator1998. *Taste of Blood takes place durring Corruption 's Namine chapter. See Also *Seven Squared *Corruption Category:Gaming